


The Murder of Sam Winchester

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [16]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: 2 Hours West [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413118
Kudos: 4





	The Murder of Sam Winchester

“Of course, it was the only tangible piece of you I had to show Chey.” You shrugged. “I _wanted _her to know you, this was the only thing I had to show her. She deserved to see it.” You smiled at him softly.

“The picture that started it all.” Daryl spoke wistfully.

Dean shifted slightly. “I hope this isn’t gonna turn into a chick flick…” He sighed.

Chey giggled. “But you’re a chick!” She reminded him, making you laugh.

Deciding to ignore the two of them, you spoke to Daryl again. “There’s two versions of that picture. One in black and white, then that one. It’s been on her dresser since she was born. Just recently she moved it to her night stand.”

He smiled softly and looked up at you, not sure what to say. His eyes went back to the picture of his bike, still in shock. “I can’t lie- I wondered about this picture from time to time.” He chuckled lightly. “I was curious if you got the shot you wanted.” His blue eyes went to you.

You blushed lightly, giving him a soft smile. “I did. I tried playing around with some edits on Sam’s laptop, but it took away from the beauty of the shot.” You told him.

Chey looked at you confused. “Daddy never saw it?” She asked. “It’s _his _bike…” Now she was scrunching her nose and twisting her mouth slightly, making her look like Dean when he got too confused.

Daryl chuckled, setting the picture down. “Uh, I never got to see it.” He started, and part of you winced, wondering how he was going to explain this one. “My brother isn’t the nicest guy, never has been.” You nodded, remembering that much. “Well, he sorta just showed up, yellin’. Like he does. We got into it. Like we do.” Daryl sighed. “Your mom had to leave before he got worse. That’s all.” That was one way to explain things.

“He sounds mean.” Chey sounded unhappy.

“He can be, sweetie.” Daryl tried to cheer Chey up. “But he can just be mean by himself, he won’t be mean to anyone here. I promise.”

Daryl looked back over to where you stood, meeting your eyes with a regretful look on his face. You nodded at him, you understood what happened all those years ago, it didn’t make it any easier but you understood. Daryl looked back to Chey. “Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?” Daryl looked at her lovingly as she yawned.

“Will you read me a bedtime story, and keep away the scary monsters?”

Daryl looked to you for your response. “That depends on what your mommy says, sweetie.”

You looked at them both, thinking about the situation carefully. “If Daddy has the time, then that’s okay with me sweetie.”

“Daddy?”

“Of course I will, sweetheart. There is nothing I would rather do.” Chey ran into his arms, squealing as though her life depended on it.

You smiled. “First, though, it’s bathtime. You think we can let him stretch his legs and get some fresh air while we get you cleaned up?”

Sam chimed in. “You can wear the new princess nightgown Uncle Dean got you.” He reminded her.

Chey grinned. “Pink one?”

“You got her more than one?” You asked your brother raising an eyebrow.

Dean shrugged. “Kid likes to sleep.” He pointed out. “So, she got one in purple, in pink, and one with…the red headed princess?”

“Ariel?” You asked.

He shook his head. “No, I remember that one. You wouldn’t stop watching that when we were kids. The other one.”

“…_Merida_?”

“That’s the one!” Dean clicked his fingers and pointed at you.

“Really, Dean?” You shook your head. “You spoil her.”

“Your point _is_?” Dean reached out his arms for Chey. Chey jumped out of Daryl’s arms and into her Uncle’s. “To the Bat-bath, Chey!” He began to run her up the stairs.

“You’re not Batman, Unca Dean!” You could hear Chey shout from upstairs.

You looked over to Sam. “They are insane, you know that right?”

“As crazy as the rest of us.” Sam laughed, ruffling your hair as he made his way past you to the kitchen.

Fixing your hair, you sighed. “She’s _usually _in there a good half hour if you’d like to get some air.” You told Daryl as you began picking up after the small party. “I figure it’s not the most relaxing place to be right now.” You said softly.

“It’s not the worst place I can think to be.” He smiled at you playfully. “Sure it’s a little full on but there is nothing wrong with that.”

“Still, it’s probably best to get some rest now. Sam and I will clean up in here.” You started to pick up the paper but Daryl quickly collected it all. “What are you doing?”

“Hey it is the least I can do. You have put together this amazing day for our daughter and if the only thing I can do to help is tidy up? Then guess what I am gonna do.” Daryl left for the kitchen, wrapping paper loaded in his arms, yet you couldn’t help but smile. He was a good man and you were glad he was gonna be a part of Chey’s life.

You blushed slightly, something that Sam didn’t miss when he walked in. “Should I leave you alone with the garbage?” He teased you slightly.

You rolled your eyes. “Oh, bite me.”

“So, what’s got you looking like Rudolph’s nose?” He asked as he helped pick up.

“Nothing.” Sam raised his eyebrows. “Nothing okay. I’ve just had a nice day.”

“Oh so nothing to do with you crushing on the father of your child?” Sam said.

“Sam!” You quickly checked behind him, looking for any sign of Daryl. “What the hell man? Why would you say that?”

“Um because I know you. You’re my little sister, I know everything.” You quickly hushed him. “Don’t worry, he won’t hear. I sent him to take the trash out. Besides I won’t say a thing.”

You heard the back door close and shot Sam a glare daring him to say something. He just shrugged in response. Daryl walked back into the room, clapping his hands as he did so. “So, what’s next?” You looked as Daryl and Sam grinned at you and you knew that you were gonna be tested relentlessly.

Narrowing your eyes at Sam, you shrugged. “I don’t know if I should start preparing to clean up a murder or not…” You said as if it was nothing. “Uh, want to help me bring her things to her room? You get her presents, and I’ll grab a couple of the decorations? She likes keeping them in her room for a bit.” You told Daryl.

“Sure.” Daryl reached down grabbing the presents carefully. “Which room is hers?”

“Straight opposite the bathroom. Makes clean ups easier.” Daryl laughed making his way up the stairs as you started to collect a few decorations.

Sam feigned shock. “Murder, _really_?!”

You laughed. “I won’t have to. I’ll just sic Dean on you!” Sticking your tongue out at him, you made your way to Chey’s room, curious about Daryl felt surrounded by all the glitter, pink, and girly stuff in her room.


End file.
